Team JNGL
by Stack96
Summary: What happens when I'm sucked into the world of RWBY, Tortured by the white fang, accepted into beacon, and put on a team full of Faunus? Read to find out.
1. Arrival

**So question for all you readers. Has your brain ever not let you sleep and instead gave you ideas for stories? No? Well mine does and it's annoying. Anyways here's the first chapter of team JNGL.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

I was sitting at my computer and writing a story with some others I met online when suddenly my screen changes so it's a view of a forest.

"Da fuck?" I hit esc but nothing happens. I push every button I could think of but nothing happened. "Ah well. Must be a glitch or something. I'll just reboot." I push the power button and suddenly there is a draft in the room. I look towards the window to see it's closed. "Okaaaaay. Creepy much?" Soon the wind starts to pick up and I start to get sucked into my computer monitor. "What THE FUUUUUUUUUU" I get sucked in and everything goes black.

* * *

I open my eyes and see... Green? I bolt up while saying "I'm up!" I look around and see nothing but trees with green leaves everywhere. "Where am I?" I stand up and brush myself off only to notice two revolvers. One silver and one black. "Okay. I know for a fact that I don't own a gun. Let alone two." I take out the silver one and notice a blade melded into the gun with a gold hawk on the blade. "Bad ass? Yes." I take out the black gun and notice it was the same except on the blade was a red dragon. "And it gets even better." I open up the chamber and see both guns are fully loaded with 6 rounds each. I hear a bush rustle by me and turn around to see three people dressed in white clothes and wearing white masks.

"Don't move." One of them said.

"Thank god. Listen can you tell me where I am because I have no fucking clue."

They all look at each other then back at me. "What?"

"I have no idea where I am. I just remember my computer flipping out then a gust of wind then everything went black. So, Where on earth am I?"

"What's earth?"

This time it was my turn to be confused. "What? If this isn't earth, then what is it?"

"Your on-"

"Hold on a minute!" says another one. We all look to him. "He's a human from another world. Do you know what this means?" _Oh no. I've seen too many movies to know where this is going. _"It means we'll get one hell of a promotion and payout!" _Knew it!_ "Tie him up!"

"As great of an idea as that may be. I'm gonna have to pass." Just then two of the guys rush me. I start to run and remember the guns. I take both of them out and start to fire at the guys as they took cover. _Huh. I've never fired a gun before but I'm used to the kick on these guys._ I run into cover and realize I'm out of ammo. _Of course. Just my luck to run dry. _While I was thinking to myself one of them snuck over and put a blade to my throat. I just raise my hands in defeat and he leads me to his buddies. They tie me up and knock me out.

* * *

When I come to again, I notice I'm chained up and hanging by my hands. _Daaaaaaaamn. They mean business._ The door to the room opens and a man in a white suit and a black bowler hat with orange hair and a cane walks in. "Hello there!" He says with a smile.

"You know something? You look so familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

"I get that a lot my little friend."

"Little? I'm six feet tall! How is that little?"

"Fair point. Now." He says as he pulls up a chair. "Who are you and where do you come from?"

"I feel I shouldn't answer." I say unsure weather to answer or not.

"I see... Well then! I guess we're gonna have to take some measures." As soon as he says that, the door opens again and some of the people wearing the same outfit as the people in the forest came in._ I've got a bad feeling about this._ They get closer and pull out knives. _And theeeeere's the reason._ "Now. Tell me who you are and where you come from or I'll have these nice people do as they want with you."

"Well what about you?"

"What?"

"I have no clue on who you are? So why don't you tell me who you are?"

The man gets an amused smile on his face. "Alright. Fair enough reason not to trust me. My name's Roman Torchwick." My eyes go wide. _Ooooooh Shit._

"Yup now I know where I am." One of the goons slashes my chest and I scream out in pain. "What the fuck!"

"Tell me who you are and I'll make them stop."

"No you won't!" another slash to my upper back. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Well don't you have an attitude. Fine then. You gents can do what you want with him. Just keep him alive." With that Roman leave the room. And the thugs slash at me. One focuses on my front, While another focuses on my back, and two more flank me and work on my side.

* * *

After a couple minutes, Torchwick comes back and sits down again and the torturing stops. "Decide to talk now?" I say nothing and breath heavily. "No? I guess this means more torture. Boys!" He gets up.

"Wait!" He turns to me.

"Oh? Now you're ready to talk?"

"My name... Is Jordan Stack... I come... I come from a planet... Called Earth."

"Earth? Never heard of it. But thank you for telling me. Carry on boys!" With that he leaves and the torturing continues.

* * *

**What do you think of the first chapter? Tell me please. I have had this story in my head for months and I'm not so sure on if people will like it or not. Till next time. Stack OUT!**


	2. Rescue and a deal

**So I got an Interview on monday. I'm nervous. I need this job in order to go to college. To the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rescue and a deal

It's been a month and a half since I was captured. Or at least it felt like it. I've been tortured everyday and to make sure I didn't die they forced me to eat just for their amusement. But I have a plan to escape. I've been twisting the chains that bind me so they would weaken. All they need is one final push. The door opens and two white fang thugs come in.

"Ready for today's torture session human?" One of them mocked. I was covered in blood from the previous torture sessions and I had scars from head to toe. The two guys walk up to me and start to cut me more. I'm used to the pain by now and don't even flinch. Although one thing did happen while I was being tortured. The cut my vocal cords out. Now every time I try to talk, all I do is growl. After a while an explosion is heard and one of the thugs runs out of the room to see what happened. _Perfect. _I break free of the chains and land behind the only thug in the room. He turns around and rushes me only to get kneed in the gut. He drops the knife and I pick it up. I walk over to him and stab him in the back of the head. I hear footsteps and hide behind the door. The other thug comes back only to see his friend dead. He runs over to him while dropping his knife. I come up behind him and stab him in the spine. I limp out of the room and down the hall.

While I'm walking I stop at a room that is marked 'Armory'. I open the door quietly and see two grunts. I grab the knife I have by the blade and bust the door open. They turn to look at me and I throw the knife into the head of the closest grunt. The other one cocks a gun and I grab the body of the dead grunt as a shield. He shoots his whole clip into the body and I throw it at him. He falls down and I see my guns. I take one out and walk up to him.

"Please don't kill me." He begged. I raise my gun and stab him in the throat. I turn back and grab as many rounds for my gun as I could carry. I notice the rounds are in Speedloaders. I pop out the current cylinder and check the rounds. _6 each. Perfect._ I limp out of the room and see no one in the halls. _Jordan. Your luck may be coming back._

"Stop!" I hear behind me. _DAMN IT ALL!_ I turn around and see a woman with White hair and dog ears approaching me. I look for an exit and see a window behind me. I back up towards it and look out. _Ground floor. Luck don't fail me now._ "Are you alright?" I walk forward a bit, then turn and sprint towards the window. "Wait!" I shoot out the window and jump through it. I roll on the ground and look up to see humans and faunus all looking at me. _GOD DAMN IT! Even when I'm not on earth, I have the WORST of luck._

"Are you alright son?" said a male Hinayana faunus with dirty blonde hair. I take out my guns and aim it at all the faunus in my sights. They all put their hands up to try and calm me down. "It's alright son. We're not gonna hurt you." He takes a step toward me and I fire a round at his feet. I hear glass break behind me. I turn and aim my gun at the dog faunus from before. I glare at her and sprint at her. She gets ready for me to attack but I slide between her legs and get behind her. Before she can turn I take her as a hostage. I see them all look at me with shock and aim their weapons at me. "You don't want to do this son!" He yelled. I keep my gun at the dog faunus's head and look around for an escape.

* * *

**Ozpin's POV**

I was sitting in my office when I get a message on my scroll. I glance at it quickly and look at Glynda. "We're going out Glynda."

"Why? If I may ask." she said.

"Something interesting is happening."

* * *

**My POV**

_Left? Blocked. Right? Blocked. Front? Blocked. Back? Deathtrap. No escape. Just my luck._ I see a ship come in overhead and land in front of me. The doors open to reveal a man with silver hair, Green suit, and holding a cane. Next to the man was a Blonde woman wearing purple and holding a riding crop. _Fuck my life! It just keeps getting worst and worst._

"Let go of the young lady son. She's not here to hurt you." says the man and I growl in response since I can't talk. "Glynda. Could you get him to let her go?" Said Glynda nods and raises her riding crop. _HA! What's a little riding crop gonna... Oh wait._ I look up just in time to see the clouds darken above me. _OH SHIT!_ I mentally scream before I dive back into the compound I just escaped. I duck behind the wall for cover. "We just wanted you to let her go. You can come out." I pop up and fire 6 shots at him, all of which were deflected thanks to Glynda. "We aren't here to hurt you. We are here to help you out. Just come with us and we'll talk this out." I groan in my head and sprint down the hall only to collapse halfway due to blood loss. _Too... Much... Blood... Gone._ I hear footsteps and pass out.

* * *

I wake up with a start after having a nightmare about the torture sessions from the white fang. _Just a dream. Just a dream._ I look around and see I'm in some sort of hospital room. _Well great. Don't know where I am again. Just great._ The door opens and I see the dog faunus from yesterday. I look around and don't see my guns anywhere. _Whelp. Hand to hand it is. _Before I do anything she puts her hands up.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." I look at her unamused. "I just came to give you this." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a scroll. She tosses it to me and I look at her sceptically. "When the doctors were patching you up they saw you had no vocal cords. This should make it easier to talk to people."

I just stare at her then finally type in on the scroll. "Thank you." **(Little note right now. If I ever do talk it's on the scroll)**

"No problem." She says smiling and sitting down. "So what's your name?" I don't answer only glare at the door. "What's wrong with you?"

"Last time someone asked that people came in and tortured me. How do I know you won't do the same?"

"You don't. Anyways there is someone else here that wants to speak to you. Just then the door opened and I saw the man with silver hair enter.

"Thank you Betty. Can you give us some privacy?" She nods and leaves the room.

"You aren't gonna attack me are you?"

"Not at all. I'm actually here to see how you are doing."

"Fine." I say but never take my eyes off of him.

"I see you don't trust me."

"I have no reason to trust you."

"You're right about that. But I want to give you an option. Come join my school. Help protect the people of Vale from Grimm. I will pay for tuition so you don't have to worry. The only thing you would need to do... Is tell me your story."

I think about it for a couple minutes, then give in. "Fine. My name is Jordan Stack. I came here from my planet Earth. It has no grimm and no faunus at all. It's all humans, but we have war between each other. I was writing on my computer when I got sucked into it and ended up in that forest. The white fang kidnapped me and tortured me for around a month and a half until I escaped thanks to you guys. That's all there is to it."

"You seem to know about the faunus and white fang. What else do you know?"

"Dust, Some grimm, Your school, Hunters and huntresses, Semblance, Aura, and I believe I know about some people here like you and Goodwitch."

"I see. Well we will have to access your aura since it's not active right now. Do you mind?"

"Just don't let another faunus near me." He nods in understanding and Goodwitch comes in. It takes some time but She accesses my aura and It heals me almost instantly.

"Now about your clothes." I look down and realize my pants are cut up beyond belief and my shirt is gone. Ozpin hands me a lien Card. "This will have enough on it for what ever you need to survive here. I suggest you use it wisely." I nod and he leaves the room.

* * *

A while later I get out of the hospital with some clothes they lent me and I start to shop for clothes that I'll need. I go into one store and buy Black Camo Cargo pants with extra pockets near my feet that zip close. I also by myself a black shirt and a black hoodie with a wolf howling at a red moon on the back. After buying a couple pairs of clothes and a pair of combat boots. I head into a weapons store. I go to the ammo section and see hollow point rounds. I smile and grab around 4 boxes. **(A/N: Did some research and found out that each 44mm round boxes have 50 rounds each box.)** I grab around 8 boxes of regular bullets and a couple Speedloaders. I pay for them and notice I have a bit more cash. I look and see a dust shop nearby. I start to walk toward it when a girl kicks a man out the window. I watch as she unfolds a scythe from behind her back. I see her take out a bunch of goons and then see Torchwick. I get pissed off but decide now's not the time. _I have to wait for the right moment._ I see Torchwick shoot at the girl then start to climb a building. The girl follows her and I walk up to the dust shop. I bring out my scroll and start to type on it.

"Do you have any dust to sell?"

"I have a bit left to sell but not much." I nod and buy a couple containers of everydust there was. I pay for it and head off to find a hotel to stay at. _I better get ready. Considering what I've seen from my world, this initiation's gonna be tough._

* * *

**Two in one go! This is gonna be good. Hope to see you guys soon. Till next time. Stack out.**


	3. Airship and the ballroom

**Hey everyone! Well first off I would like to thank everyone that is reading. I had this story in my head for a couple months and didn't think people would like it. So thank you for giving it a chance. To the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Airship and the ballroom

I woke up with a start from the same nightmare again and looked at the clock. _5 in the morning?_ I sigh. _Might as well get up. I'm not getting sleep anytime soon. _I get up and take a shower. After wards I decide to work on the rounds that I purchased. I took out some hollow point rounds and started filling them with each dust all in the same round. After ward I notice the tip glowing. _This will pack one hell of a punch._ I do this with around a whole box and look at the time. _9:00._ I get up and leave the room with the card Ozpin gave me. I go into a little cafe and order some breakfast. After that I start to head back to the hotel but stop when I see a shop for masks. I decide to go in and look around.

"Welcome." said the shop keeper. I nod to him and look around at the masks. I stop at one that looks like a mask for the criminally insane but it's all cracked up. **(Imagine Paul Gray's mask from 2008)** I pick it up and look at it closer. "I see you found a mask you like. That one is actually a mask to hide your whole face. Not just to cover your mouth. Are you sure you want it?" I nod. He just shrugs and gives me the mask. I also buy a pair of fingerless gloves from him. After I leave the store I put the mask and gloves on and walk back to the hotel.

* * *

For the time I had to myself I made my special rounds and managed to get all 4 boxes done. I put some on speedloaders and put them in the pocket near my feet. I zip the pockets closed and made speedloaders for my regular rounds. By the time I finished the time was 4:00 in the afternoon. I grab my bag of clothes and ammo and head out the door to the airship dock.

I make it there just as the ship lands and board it with everyone else. People gave me weird looks as I walked on the ship and moved to the far corner. I sit down and watch my surroundings for anybody that would want to attack me. I stopped when I saw the girl from the other day near a blonde girl. The blonde girl picked her up in a bear hug and I keep scanning. One girl with Light blonde hair with black spots and... Cat ears walks up to me. I put my hand on my black gun I named Lilith and watched her carefully.

"Is this spot taken?" she asks and I just look at her. I shake my head slowly and she starts to sit down. I take out my Ipod from my world and plug in my headphones. "What is that?" I ignore her and start to play 'The Nameless' by Slipknot. She leans over and I tighten my grip on my gun. She sees this and backs up. I loosen my grip on my gun but don't take my hand off of it.

* * *

Soon I see people go to the window and look out amazed. I get up and move to the window to see the beautiful city of Vale. The faunus girl follows me and I put my headphones around my neck. "Beautiful isn't it?" She says and I stay silent. She looks over at me with a look of curiosity. "You don't talk much do you?" I unconsciously touch the right side of my neck with my left hand. "Are you okay?" I take my hand off of my neck and walk to the doors of the ship just as said ship stops. The doors open and I walk out. I look around and see where to sleep for the night. I decide to sleep on top of one of the buildings and walk toward the auditorium. I sit down in the corner of the room as people start to pour in.

Soon the hall is full and Ozpin steps on stage. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin steps off and Glynda steps onstage afterward.

"You will sleep in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow you will meet at the cliff for initiation." With that she left.

* * *

Everyone went to go get changed and head for the ballroom. I turn off from the ballroom and start to head for a staircase. I was stopped with a hand grabbing my shoulder. I turn around to see the girl from the airship.

"You do know the ballroom is over there right?" I shrug her off and head for the staircase only to get stopped again. I turn around and see a girl with black hair and purple eyes with black panther ears on her head.

"Hey! You aren't suppose to wander!" I shrug her off but she grabs my arm. I pull out my silver gun, which I named Lucy, and aimed it at her head. She let go of me and raised her hands in surrender. I put Lucy away and walk toward the stairs. I get up to the roof and Ozpin's there looking out at the city.

"It seems you don't want to sleep in the ballroom."

"No offense. But I'm not sleeping with people who I don't trust. Let alone don't know."

"I know where you're coming from and I won't force you. But understand this. You have to trust someone at some point. Goodnight Jordan." And with that he leaves the rooftop.

* * *

**Black haired, panther girl's POV**

"What's that guys deal?" She said as the strange masked man goes around the corner and out of sight.

"I don't know? But I'm sure he has his reasons. Anyways I'm Lucy Goldier (Gold-Ear). You are?"

"My names Gia Nightshade." I said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Gia. I hope we can get along."

"Same here Lucy. I hope we can get along as well." We both smile at each other and walk into the ballroom to fall asleep. But not before a certain Blonde and white haired girl were fighting. We ignore them and just fall asleep.

* * *

**Not much to say. Till next time. Stack out.**


	4. Initiation and the past

Chapter 4: Initiation and the past

I wake up after having the nightmare yet again. _You know what? Fuck sleep. I'm not sleeping if all I dream about is THAT._ I look and see the sun peek over the horizon. I grab my bag and head for the bathroom to change. After I change I notice everyone's starting to get up. I head for the cafeteria and grab anything with meat along with some pancakes. I grab myself a big cup of coffee and sit at one of the tables. After some time of eating a girl with silver hair comes up to my table with her food.

"Hey there." I ignore her and continue eating. "My name's Nicole. Nicole Silverlight. What's your name?" I finish off my food and leave for the locker rooms.

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

I sigh as I see the mysterious masked man get up and leave. As soon as he leaves I hear two people sit down at the table.

"Don't worry about him. He ignored me too. My name's Lucy." said a girl with blond hair with spots of Black and Cat ears.

"And my names Gia." Said a girl with black hair and black panther ears.

"My name's Nicole. So what's the deal with that guy?"

"No one knows. He never talks and pointed a gun at Gia last night after she grabbed his arm." said Lucy.

"What?!"

"Yeah. I don't know why he did that but it ticks me off." said Gia.

"He probably has a reason to ignore us." says Lucy while giving a weak smile.

"Whatever." says Gia as she starts eating.

"I'm more curious about what's under that mask." I say and the other girls agree.

* * *

**My POV**

I head out to the cliff and wait. After a while, everyone was there and ready. He gives us the speech about teams and our objective, then starts to launch us. I was second to be launched and as I fall I see the ground getting closer. _Hope this works!_ I go feet first and once my feet touch the ground I roll until I come to a complete stop. I groan and lift myself up. I get up and realize I dislocated my arm. I go up to a tree and slam my arm into it as hard as I can. My arm gets relocated and I growl in pain. I get up and start to head north.

I walk for a ways until I hear bushes behind me rustle. I take out Lucy and Lilith and aim it at the bush. Two Ursa burst out of the bush and I fire 3 rounds from both guns and kill the first one in a matter of seconds. I turn to the other one but had to duck under it's paw. As I come up I stab it's head with both my guns and fire the remaining 6 rounds killing it. I remove my blades as the Ursa falls to the ground. I eject the cylinders and replace them. Once I was finished I heard something fall behind me. I turn around and see an Ursa major with arrows of light in it's back.

"You alright?" I make the mistake of looking up and seeing the girl with blonde hair again. _I'm a fucking idiot._ She hops down and walks toward me. "Looks like we're partners." She said happily. I just start to walk North again and she follows suit.

* * *

We make it into the clearing and see a bunch of chess pieces. I walk up and look at each one. I see a black queen and pick it up. "AAAAAAHHHHHH" I turn around and see the two other faunus girls running out of the forest. _Wow can't handle a few-_ my thoughts were interrupted when a Deathstalker comes out of the forest. _Oh. Yeah I suppose I would run too._ I take out Lucy and Lilith and aim at the creature. It stops in front of us and stares. The other two run up.

"Hey Gia. Hey Nicole. Who's your friend?" Said Lucy with a worried look on her face.

"Oh you know. Just a deathstalker we ran into." said Gia. I take a few shots at it and the rounds bounce off the armor. I tilt my head to the side and look at it. Lucy fires some arrows at it and the arrows bounce off. The deathstalker screeches and rushes us. The girls get ready to dodge. _Stop!_ The deathstalker stops mid-stride and I smile under the mask. I look over to the girls and they don't move. At all. I stop and think and realize what's going on. _My semblance is to freeze time?! AWESOME! _I bend down and take out the special rounds I made and put them in my guns. I fire one at the stinger and it blows up, taking the stinger with it. I get a huge maniacal smile on my face and shoot the pincers then the legs. I had one round left and shot it in the face. _Play._ Time resumes and the deathstalker slides toward us. Dead. The girls look confused but I started to feel dizzy. I fall to the ground and I'm out like a light.

* * *

I wake up and notice the girls are around me staring at me. I jump up and away from them. I feel my face and notice my mask is still on. "You alright?" asked Lucy. "You just collapsed and we didn't know what happened." I take out my scroll.

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for around a minute straight." Said Gia. _I see now. It must be kickback. I only froze time for 30 seconds. I must have to sleep twice the amount of time I use my semblance right after._

"So are you okay?" Asked Lucy again.

I nod. "Just kickback."

"Kickback from what?" asked Gia.

"Uh. Guys? Not to interrupt but maybe we should go before anymore grimm show up." Says Nicole. As if on cue, A taijitu comes out of the forest. Gia runs up and grabs the other queen and we all sprint into the woods. The taijitu follows us and I reload my gun with regular rounds. We get into another clearing and turn to face it. It stops and hisses at us. I come up with a plan and try to tell the others. I point and Gia, then my back, then at the giant snake. She doesn't understand what I'm saying and just stares at me.

"What are you trying to say?" She says in frustration.

I take out my scroll and start to type. "Get behind it!"

"OOOOhhhh." She nods and runs behind it.

I point at Nicole and point to the left of the snake. She nods and runs to the snake's right side. I look at Lucy and she smiles. "I already know what your thinking and I'm on it." She runs to the snake's left side. I take out my guns and hear Lucy's voice in my head. "_I've connected us so we can hear what each of us are saying._"

"_Good. On three then._" I say. "_One. Two. Three!_" We all shoot at it and the snake is defenseless. It goes down in 15 seconds then everyone forms up on me. I put my guns away as the girls high-five each other. I shake my head and start to head for the cliff again. The girls see me near the forest's edge and scramble to catch up.

* * *

We get back to the cliff and see a deathstalker's body and a nevermore's head on top of the cliff._ Da fuck?_ I also notice that the bridge back up was destroyed. Apparently, So did the girls.

"How are we suppose to get up now?" asked Gia looking for options. I take out my guns and sprint as fast as I can at the gap. I jump and land on the other side but there was no way back up. The girls followed me and Gia spoke up. "Still no way up." I look at her then jump towards the cliff wall. The girls gasp and I stab the side of the cliff with my guns. I look up and start to climb with my guns. Soon I hear something below me and look down to see the girls doing the same as me. Lucy was using twin Kukris, Gia with twin katanas, and Nicole with a knife and a spear. I grin and keep climbing.

* * *

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You four collected the white knight piece. You will now be... Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose." I walk up on stage with the four girls in tow. "Jordan Stack, Nicole Silverlight, Gia Nightshade, Lucy Goldier. You four collected the Queen pieces. You will now be... Team JNGL (Jungle). Led by... Jordan Stack. Congratulations. This is gonna be an interesting year. Me and the girls Leave the auditorium with the rest of the teams, then we all head for the dorm rooms. I open the door and see there are 4 beds along with a bathroom. The girls walk in and all claim their beds.

"Wow! These beds are so soft!" exclaims Lucy.

"I know it's like you're on a cloud!" says Gia.

I roll my eyes and walk into the bathroom. I close the door and lock it, then take off my mask and look in the mirror. I had scars all over my face and all I could think about was the torture I've been through. My hands start to shake from both anger and fear at the thought of it. I feel the tears build in my eyes and start to cry. I sit against the wall for I don't know how long until I hear a knock on the door.

"Jordan? Are you okay?" Came Lucy's voice on the other side of the door. I wipe the tears away and put my mask on. I open the door and Lucy gives me a concerned look. I look away and open the door to leave. "Jordan wait!" She grabs my hand and I take out Lilith, knock her over, and put the blade to her neck. The other two jump up with their weapons drawn. I let go of Lucy and run out of the room. Trying to forget the memories that haunt me.

* * *

**Gia's POV**

"Are you okay Lucy? He didn't hurt you did he?" I ask concerned.

"No he didn't." She says regaining her breath.

"Why would he do that so suddenly?" asks Nicole.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." I leave the room and the other girls follow me. I round the corner and run into Ozpin. "Professor Ozpin? What are you doing here?"

"Actually I was looking for you and your team. Where's Jordan?" He asks seeing only me, Lucy, and Nicole.

"I don't know where he is. He just attacked Lucy and ran out of the room."

"I see. So his past is keeping him from trusting you guys."

"His past? Sir?" asked Nicole a bit confused.

"Come with me. I need to tell you something important about Jordan."

We follow Ozpin into his office and sit down. "Now there was a reason Jordan attacked you Lucy."

"Well what's the reason? I mean every time one of us touches him he gets hostile." I say.

"The reason for that is he doesn't trust faunus."

"What?!" We all say.

"But he has good reason to. You see around a month and a half ago, Jordan got sucked into our universe from his."

"Wait. Are you saying?" I start.

Ozpin nods. "Jordan isn't from Remnant." He let that sink in with all of us.

"But that doesn't explain why he attacks us." Says Nicole.

"You see. When Jordan first came here, He was captured by the white fang." We all gasp. "It gets worst. They tortured him for a month and a half until a group of hunters and huntresses raided the compound he was in. He escaped but he didn't trust any of us. He even tried to kill me." We all stare in horror. "He doesn't trust you because of what the white fang did to him. My guess is that when you guys touch him, He thinks you're trying to hurt him. Just like what the White fang did to him."

"That's horrible." says Lucy.

"So the reason he wears that mask."

Ozpin nods again. "To try and hide the scars not just from everyone but mostly himself. The scars probably bring back painful memories of when he was captured." We all look down saddened by what happened to Jordan. "Try to gain his trust slowly. He doesn't know who to trust in this world." We all nod and get up to leave. "One more thing." We all look at him. "He's slept on the roof yesterday. He's probably up there now." We all look at each other then run out the door.

* * *

**My POV**

I stand up on the roof trying to forget everything that's happened in the past. But nothing worked. The memories always flooded my mind. Memories of torture and pain. I open my eyes and look at the fading sun. I hear the door open and turn around to see my team standing there.

"Jordan." Said Gia as she took a step forward. I place my hand on my gun and get ready. "Jordan. We're not here to hurt you. Ozpin told us what happened to you. Not all faunus are like the white fang." I just take out my guns and point them at her. This time Nicole started walking toward me.

"Jordan. We won't hurt you. You're our teammate and friend. We don't hurt friends." I aim Lucy at her and she stops. Now Lucy decides to start walking towards me.

"Jordan. We don't want anything more than to be friends. We wouldn't hurt you at all." I aim Lilith at her but she keeps walking toward me. "All we want is to be a team. And teammates have to trust each other." I aim Lucy at her as well but she keeps walking toward me. "All we truly want." She is right in front of me now and leans in. And hugs me. "Is to be close." I stand there shocked while the other two walk over and hug me as well. I drop my arms and my guns to the ground while I start to cry uncontrollably.

After some time passed, I calmed down and we all head into our room. They get changed in the bathroom and head for bed. "Night guys." calls Lucy.

"Night." says Gia and Nicole. I just sit in my bed and listen to my ipod. For if I fall asleep. The memories return.

* * *

**Okay. Three mini chapters in one. Hope you liked it. This was 5 pages worth of writing. The most I do is around 2-3 full pages. Also I saw 22 Jumpstreet and couldn't stop laughing at one part. If you see the movie, You'll know the part. Anyways till next time. Stack out.**


	5. Bad Memories

**So I had my interview today and I'm going back tomorrow for another. Hope I get this job.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bad Memories

I see the sun peek over the horizon and I sigh in relief. _I made it through the night. But how long can I keep something like that up._ I get up and head for the shower bringing my uniform. I shower for around an hour and get out. I put on most my uniform until I get to the tie. _My old nemesis._ I attempt to put on the tie and somehow get wrapped in it. I can't move and trip hitting the sink. I lay on the ground and growl in pain. _God damn it! How did this even happen?!_ I try to free myself but get even more tied up.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I wake up to a loud thud and see everyone is up but Jordan isn't in the room. "You guys heard that too right?" asked Gia sleepily.

"If you mean the loud thud, Yes." said Nicole falling back asleep.

"Where's Jordan?" I ask and me and Gia don't see him anywhere. "I'm gonna check the bathroom." I get up and see the door is ajar. I push it open and see Jordan tied up and struggling to get out. I bring my hand to my mouth to stop from laughing as he gets even more tangled up. I look back to Gia who is giving me a weird look and I motion for her to come over quietly. She does and starts to laugh. Jordan tries to look at us but can't due to the fact that his tie is binding his head and hands together.

"How... How did you even get like that?" Gia asked laughing.

"_Help. Me. NOW!_" He growled in our heads. We laugh some more and help him get untied.

"How did you get stuck like that?" I ask while giggling.

He brushes himself off. "_I can't tie a tie. When I tried that happened. I don't know how, but it did._" He suddenly looks at us. "_Not. A. Word. To anybody about this._"

"Not even Nicole?"

"_NOBODY._" He says and throws out the tie.

"You do know you have to wear that right?" Says Gia pointing at the tie.

"_The fuck I do!_" He says and walks over to Nicole. He sees she's still sleeping and pulls her bed out a little. Me and Gia just watch as he goes to the back of her bed and lifts it up causing Nicole to stand upright before falling to the ground. She bolts up and looks at us as we just laugh. Then she turns and sees her bed flipped on it's front.

"What the fuck?" she says. The bed moves toward her a little and she backs up in surprise. The bed starts moving toward her fast and she screams "The bed's possessed!" and runs into the bathroom, closing the door. Me and Gia lose it and start to laugh as hard as we can. Jordan move the bed back to where it was and knocked on the door. The door opens a crack and Jordan waves at her. "Is the demon bed gone?" He just smiles.

"_Get dressed._" He looks at me and Gia. "_All of you._" With that he leaves the room.

* * *

**My POV**

So far our first class was boring. It was just the teacher telling stories about when he was a hunter and I immediately lost interest. Now we were heading for our second class which was combat training with Goodwitch. We change and get in just before the bell rings and sit down.

"Welcome to combat training. My name is Professor Goodwitch. In here you will hone your skills in combat against one another. We will go with stadium combat rules here. First person who's aura goes into the red or is rendered unable to fight loses. First up today is... Gia Nightshade VS Yang Xiao Long." Yang and Gia go down to the ring. Yang activates a pair of gauntlets and takes up a fighting stance while Gia takes out her twin Katanas and gets ready. "3... 2... 1... Begin!"

Yang rushes towards Gia and throws a punch. Gia ducks down and counters with a slash to Yang's stomach. She runs off and suddenly vanishes. Yang looks around along with everyone else in the room. Suddenly she appears behind Yang slashing her leg then vanishing again. Yang turns around and sees noone. She continues to scan the area until she hears a weapon shift. Gia appears across the ring and has her swords combined into a flail gun. Yang runs at her but Gia fires a flail that wraps around her leg. As she falls Gia fires again but this time the flail wraps around Yang's arms. Yang falls to the ground unable to move and surrenders.

"The winner of this match is Gia Nightshade. She used her semblance to confuse her opponent and get behind her while weakening Ms. Xiao Long." Gia goes over and unwraps Yang from the flails. They shake hands and go back to their seats. On the way Lucy and Nicole gave her a high five. "Next is Lucy Goldier VS Weiss Schnee." Lucy gets up and heads down to the stage along with Weiss. Weiss takes out her Rapier and take up a stance. Lucy takes out her twin Kukris and take up her own stance. "3... 2... 1... Begin!"

Weiss spins the cylinder on her Rapier and sends a volley of Ice shards at Lucy. Lucy easily side steps and combines her Kukris into a bow. She pulls back on the string of the bow and an arrow of light appears. She fires multiple arrows at Weiss who brings up a glyph to block them. Lucy takes the advantage of surprise and separates her bow as she rushes in with the arrows. Weiss takes her glyph down and barely blocks Lucy's attack. She tries to counter by thrusting forward but Lucy just side steps and puts the blade to Weiss's neck.

"The winner of this match is Lucy Goldier. She read her opponents movements and countered accordingly. Next up is Nicole Silverlight VS Blake Belladonna." The two head down to the stage as the other two come back up. I don't watch the match as I see the pattern and who's going next. I look at Ruby who just has a gleam in her eye as she watches to fight. "The winner of this match is Blake Belladonna. You both fought using your brain but Nicole's reaction time was slow. Next up is Jordan Stack VS Ruby Rose." Nicole and Blake head back to there seats and Me and Ruby head down to the stage. Ruby unfolds Crescent Rose into it's full form while I take out Lucy and Lilith. "Rubber rounds only you two. 3... 2... 1... Begin!"

Ruby Shoots behind her and launches herself toward me. I duck and she flies over me and smashes me in the back with the blunt end of her scythe. I go across the arena and turn around only to see her vanish in a flurry of rose petals. I look around but hear the scythe just in time to dodge. I turn around again and see her just about to shoot behind her. _Enough of this_. I use my semblance and time stops. I run behind her and fire all 12 rounds at her back then let time resume. She fires but collapse's to the ground as her aura goes into the red. Everyone looks shocked except for my team.

"This match is over. The winner is Jordan Stack." Says Goodwitch.

"How did my aura get in the red so fast?!" I turn to her and eject the cylinders for my guns and reload them before putting them away.

"I don't know Ruby. Do you mind explaining that Jordan?" Says Goodwitch.

I take out my scroll and send Goodwitch my explanation. "My semblance is time. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go sleep." I stumble out into the courtyard leaving a shocked Goodwitch behind. I lay down under a tree and pass out for the kickback of my semblance.

I bolt awake and notice my team all standing around me. "_What?_"

"Are you okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare." Stated Nicole.

"And a bad one at that. Seriously what were you dreaming about?" Asked Gia.

"_It's nothing._"

"That wasn't nothing. Now what was it about?"

"_I said it's NOTHING._"

"It was about the white fang wasn't it." Says Lucy and everyone looks at her. I just get up and start to walk away.

"_It's none of your business._" I walk back to the dorm and head into the bathroom. I close the door and look at the mirror. I take off my mask and see all the scars across my face. I touch one of the scars and the memories flooded my head. My hand started to shake with rage as I remembered what they did to me. I yell in anger and punch the mirror shattering it. Some of the glass got stuck in my hand but I just sat down against the wall crying to myself.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The others headed for the cafeteria to get some food but I headed for my dorm to get changed. I enter the dorm and grab my uniform. As soon as I got to the bathroom I notice the door is closed. I knock and hear shaky breaths on the other side. I open the door and step inside onto glass that was on the floor. I look at the mirror and saw it was shattered. I hear the shaky breaths again and look to see Jordan on the floor with cuts on his fist and some glass sticking out and his head in his knees. I drop my uniform and crouch down to see if he's okay.

"Jordan? Are you okay?" He puts his hands on his head as if he was in pain. "Jordan?" I reach out to touch his arm but he shakes it off as soon I touch it. I try again but he shakes it off again but this time he tries to back away from me. I manage to grab his arms and his head bolts up. I gasp at what I saw. His entire face was covered in scars. They started at his hairline and vanished into his sweatshirt. I release my grip a little and he backs up with his back against the tub we had. "Jordan. I'm not gonna hurt you." I reach out to him again and he flinches. I get closer and he tries to get further away but can't. I get as close as I can to him then wrap my arms around him. He stiffens up and tries to push me away but I hold him close. His struggling weakens and I hear him start to cry. "Shhh. It's okay. No ones gonna hurt you here. We sit like that for a while until he passes out. I stay with him and try to keep him calm. Soon the door opens and Nicole and Gia walk in. Nicole notices me and stops.

"What's going on in here?" She looks to her left and sees the mirror broken. "What the hell happened to the mirror?!" I motion for her to be quiet but she keeps asking questions. Gia looks at me and sees Jordan passed out and covers Nicole's mouth. Nicole looks at her and Gia just points at Jordan. She nods in understanding and starts to whisper. "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't know. I came in here to change and noticed the mirror was broken and Jordan was curled up and had shaky breaths. But now. Now I know how bad Jordan was tortured."

"What?!" both Gia and Nicole say at the same time. I motion them to be quiet again and they lower their voices. "How do you know how bad they tortured him?" asked Gia. I move a little so they can see his face and they gasp. "My god. They must have been brutal on him."

I nod. "And that's only his face. From what I can tell, he has more scars on his body. But I don't know how many he has." I sigh. "No wonder he doesn't trust faunus. I wouldn't trust humans if they tortured me this bad."

"Well... Shouldn't we wake him up? I mean we do have class soon." asks Nicole.

"You guys go and cover for me while I take him to the infirmary." They nod in agreement. After they change and head out I go over to Jordan and wake him up. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. He reaches for his face and realizes his mask isn't on. He looks around for it and I hand it to him. He puts it on quickly and stares at me.

"_You saw didn't you._" He asks and I just nod.

"The others saw as well." I hear him sigh into the mask. "Jordan? How many scars do you have? I'm sorry to pry but... Well we saw your scars go down and into your sweatshirt." He starts to shake a little. "You don't have to answer. I was just curious."

"_No. You guys have a right to know how bad it is._" He starts to take off his sweatshirt and I gasp. He had scars all over his upper body and arms and some that vanished into the pants he wore. I reach out and he moves just out of my reach. "_Now you know why I don't trust faunus._" He put his sweatshirt back on and leaves the room.

I run after him. "Where are you going?"

"_Out._" He says and goes around the corner and out of site.

* * *

**My POV**

I walk outside and realize my had is bleeding and has glass in it. _Must have been when I punched the mirror._ I take the bigger chunks of glass out as I walk to the infirmary. As soon as I walk in one of the nurses looks at me.

"Is there a problem?" She asks politely. I raise my bloody hand and she nods. She goes and gets the first aid while I wait in a chair. She comes back and starts to take the glass out with tweezers. "So how did this happen?"

I take out my scroll and type with my good hand. "I broke me and my team's bathroom mirror." She laughs at that and notices the look I give her.

"Oh you're serious. Well why would you do that?"

"Bad memories."

"Say no more. We've all had those times." She takes out the bandages and wraps my hand up. "There you go. Just don't go punching anymore mirrors." I nod and leave.

Once I'm outside, I notice that class has ended and that we were done for the day. I sigh and walk to the cliff where we had initiation. I sit on the edge and look out at emerald forest. _Why does bad shit always happen to me._ I sigh and hear someone behind me. I look back and see my team looking at me with concern. I look back to emerald forest.

"Are you alright Jordan?" asked Lucy.

"We heard about all the scars you had and came to check on you." said Nicole.

"_I don't want to talk about the scars or my past. It's still too painful to even remember._"

"Okay. We won't bring it up. But at least come back. It's gonna get dark soon." Says Lucy.

"_I'm gonna stay out here for a bit. Try and collect my head some._"

"Alright. We'll see you inside." Says Gia and they all walk away.

The sun starts to set and I watch it as it falls behind the forest. As soon as it vanishes I stand up and start to walk back to the dorm. When I get there the girls are just getting in bed. I turn off the light and the girls all look at me.

"Night Jordan." They all say.

"_Night._" I say and they all fall asleep. After a while I get up and walk out of the dorm. I walk outside and look around at the empty courtyard. I walk around for a bit until a voice stops me.

"What are you doing out here Mr. Stack." I turn around and see Goodwitch looking at me disapprovingly.

I take out my scroll. "Can't sleep."

"Regardless if you can't sleep or not, you can't sleep or not you can't just wander around campus."

"This is the only way I can stay awake."

She glares at me. "What do you mean the only way you can stay awake? Are you not wanting to sleep?"

"Every time I sleep, I just dream about what happened to me. I end up pulling out my gun each and every time I wake up just because I'm scared. I can't sleep because of that."

"I see. You still need sleep. You're hurting yourself by just staying up."

"Awww. For a minute there it sounded like you were worried." She glares at me. "Shutting up now."

"Go get some sleep." She says and walks off. I sigh and head back to my room. This is gonna be a long night of trying to stay awake. Bring it on.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I will have another one out soon. Since I planned ahead of time. Seriously. I planned. That's rare for me. Anyways another one out soon. Till next time Stack Out.**


	6. captured again

**Okay. LETS DO THIS!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Captured Again

It was friday and classes just got out. I decided that I wouldn't wear my mask in the room but I would wear it when I was out. Me and my team were sitting in our dorm room doing nothing when Lucy speaks up.

"Hey. How about tomorrow we go to the city?"

"Sure! That sounds like a great Idea. What about you Gia?" asks Nicole.

"I'm in. I need time away from this school." They all look at me.

"_Fine._" They all smile then Lucy looks at me again as I down my 8th cup of coffee.

"Okay. I think that's enough coffee for you." She says.

"_Nope. I need some more._"

"I have to agree with Lucy on this one. You've had enough. You're gonna be wired awake all night if you have any more." Says Nicole.

"_That's the plan._" I say as I pour another cup. Gia comes over and grabs the cup out of my hand.

"Enough! You're cut off!" She pours all the coffee down the sink as I sit there in shock at what she just did.

"_Hey! I was drinking that!_"

"No. You're going to bed." She says and pushes me to my bed. She gets in bed and The others quickly follow suit. After I think the others are asleep I get up and head to the bathroom. I leave the door cracked and take off my mask. My eyes have dark circles under them and I look dead. I sigh and turn on the sink. I splash my face with water and hear one of the girls wake up. I turn to the door and see Lucy.

"Have you been getting any sleep at all?" She asks seeing my face.

"_No. I can't sleep. Every time I do I have the same nightmare._"

"Is it about what the White Fang did to you?"

"_Bingo._"

"You need sleep."

"_You sound like Goodwitch._"

She thinks for a bit. "I have an Idea. Why don't you try sleeping in the same bed as me tonight."

"_Are you trying to say something here?_" I say with a smirk. She blushes furiously and I just laugh.

"Just try it tonight. If it doesn't work we'll try something else."

"_Fine. I'll try it. But you have to explain it to the others in the morning. I ain't dealing with them._"

"Deal." With that she heads to the bed and I follow her. I lay down next to her with my back to her. She wraps her arms around me and we fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up the next day rested and with no nightmare for the night. I try to sit up but feel something wrapped around me. I look down and see Lucy's arms wrapped around my waist. I tap her hands and she stirs a little bit. I tap more and soon she wakes up. She sees our position and turns a bright red. She lets go of me. "S-so any Nightmares?" I shake my head and she smiles. "That's good. Wait. Are the others up?" I look over to the others who are passed out on their beds. "Well at least now we don't have to explain."

"_True._" I said as I headed for the showers. I go in and close the door. I turn on the water to a hot setting and step in. I let the water run down my body full of scars. I finish up my shower and get dressed into my usual clothes. I exit the bathroom to Nicole and Gia with their hands on their hips looking at Lucy.

"Did you tell him or not?" asks Gia.

"No I didn't. But you were right. He did stay up and tried to stay up." Says Lucy. I debate weather or not I should intervene. I decide not to. "But the thing is... I think he was up for a couple days straight. He looked dead and tired beyond belief."

"Well you might have not told him yesterday but You should defiantly tell him you love him soon." Says Nicole. I walk out of the doorway to the bathroom and to my bed. Lucy gets up and quickly goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I take out my scroll. "What were you guys interrogating her about?"

"We weren't interrogating! We were talking." says Gia.

"Riiiight. Whatever." I type as I look over my rounds. _Good on special and regular rounds, But I need more rubber rounds._

* * *

Soon everyone's ready and we head to the airship. We step off the airship and walk around for a bit when Gia speaks up.

"Guys I just remembered I got to go do something. I'll meet back up with you guys later." She runs off in a random direction and we all keep going. Soon Nicole makes the same excuse and me and Lucy are left alone. I sigh and Lucy looks at me.

"What's wrong Jordan?"

"_Need to get supplies before I forget. Yet I still don't know my way around here._"

She laughs a little and I stare at her. "Don't worry Jordan. I can help you out." I smile under my mask.

"_Thanks Lucy._" She grabs my hand and starts to run toward a weapons shop. We enter and I go grab some rubber rounds and fast-load cylinders. I pass by some knife sharpeners and decide to buy some for my guns as well. I pay for them and Lucy just smiles. "_What's with the smile?_"

Her cheeks flush and she looks away from me. "N-Nothing! It's just I'm glad you decided to trust all of us."

"_I see._" I say as I grab my stuff and we head out the door. "_Wanna get something to eat?_" She nods and we head to a little cafe that was on the corner and took a seat. The waitress came over and took our orders. I got myself a burger and some fries while She got herself a sandwich. We eat our food in an uncomfortable silence so Lucy breaks it.

"So I'm curious. What was your family like?"

I smile. "_They are probably the best people you could ever meet. We were the crazy family in the neighborhood. People loved to be around us. We could make friends just by being ourselves._" My face goes dark. "_Right about now. I know they are probably looking for me thinking I ran away or something. I hope they don't go overboard._" I feel a hand on top of my own. I look up and see Lucy staring at me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"_Nah. I just miss them._" I look at the time and notice that the others have been gone for over an hour. "_What kind of thing takes an hour to do?_"

"Hey Jordan?" I look at Lucy with a quizzical gaze. "I was wondering. Did you have someone special to you back home?" She says with her cheeks flushed.

"_Nope. I was friend-zoned by every girl I met. Soon I just gave up on love completely. Why do you ask?_"

"Well. It's just that-" She's interrupted as an explosion goes off in the distance. People start asking what that was while we just look at the smoke.

I sigh. "_Looks like we have to check it out._" I get up and Lucy does the same. We pay for the food and start to run towards where the explosion happened.

* * *

When we get there we see a bunch of people injured around. I whistle in surprise. "_Did not expect this much carnage._"

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Lucy out loud. I see movement in the corner of my eye and turn only to see a white fang member run into an alley. I take out LUCY and LILITH and sprint towards the alley. I turn the corner only to get smacked by the but of a gun. I fall and slam my head on the ground hard. The world starts to fade in and out and soon. It all goes black.

* * *

**Lucy**

I look around and notice that Jordan vanished from sight. I do a 360 and don't see him anywhere. I hear a bullhead in the distance and go to see what's going on. I get to where it's landing and notice some white fang. But what caught my eye was that they had Jordan.

"Jordan!" The white fang turn around and raise their guns at me. Before they pull the trigger I jump behind a dumpster. They open fire and bullets riddle the dumpster I was behind. Soon it stops and when I get out of cover the Bullhead starts to take off again. I start to run towards it but it takes off to fast. That was it. The white fang had Jordan. Again.

* * *

**To me an hour later**

I wake up and notice four things. One was my head was killing me. Two was I was in an unfamiliar room. Three I was tied down to a chair. Four. I had a weird piece of metal stabbed into me. _Just great. Just when I think life couldn't suck anymore._ Just then the door opened to reveal some white fang soldiers. _GOD DAMN IT!_ They move to either side and a man wearing a different mask approaches. He looks at me with a blank stare.

"What is your name human?" He asks in a gruff voice. I stay silent. Not because I didn't want to talk but because I couldn't. He nods to one of his men and I get hit across the face hard. I spit out some blood and look at him with a 'what the fuck' look. "What's your name?" I open my mouth and try to talk but all that comes out is a growling noise. He notices this and squints. "Can you not talk?" I give him the 'No Shit' look and he motions for one of the guards to get next to me. "If we untie your hands you will cooperate with us. Understand?" I look at all the guards then back to him. He nods to the soldier and my hands are freed. I rub my wrists and he hands me a scroll.

"You know your buddies cut out my vocal cords right?" I type in.

"No I didn't. Now how about we have a little chat."

"You know for some reason I feel I'm gonna be tortured no matter what I say."

"What makes you say that?"

"It happened the last time I was taken by you fucks. But you personally seem like an... Understanding man." I get hit across the face by one of the soldiers.

"Shut up human!"

I move and rub my jaw while I look at the soldier. "You're first asshole." I type then spit blood on his white uniform.

"I've heard enough. Tie him back up." Says the leader. Some of the guards move toward me and I look around at them. _Oh wait. My semblance. _I try to stop time but see it doesn't work. I swing at the closest guard and knock him to the ground. The others pounce and tie me back to the chair. _Why the fuck doesn't my semblance work!_ I struggle to get free of the ropes around my wrists. "Torture him daily. But don't kill him." The soldiers nod and the Leader leaves. _Fuck my life._

* * *

**Heyoooooooo. Now I know I've been gone. But I work now. And the more I work the more money I get. The more money I get the better the laptop I can get and post from anywhere. Even if I'm on vacation. So Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought. STACK OUT!**


	7. Torture, Rescue, and a Decision

**Hiho. Nice to type some more. Just so you know I type before I go to work so be greatful. Normally I just relax but… I'm just fucking with you. I love writing these stories for you guys. Onward ho.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Torture, Rescue, and a Decision

**Lucy**

I sit against the wall in defeat. Jordan was taken by the white fang again and there was nothing I could do. I sat there for I don't know how long until Nicole and Gia show up.

"There you are Lucy. What happened?" Asks Nicole. I just sit there and don't respond.

"Wait a minute. Where's Jordan?" asks Gia and I breakdown. She comes over and holds me till I calm down.

"They took him." I say just above a whisper.

"Who took him Lucy?"

"The white fang." We all just sit there and let it sink in. Nicole looks down the alley and goes to grab something. When she comes back she has Jordan's revolvers in her hand. I take them from her and look at them. I get a determined look on my face and stand up. "We're gonna save him."

"Okay. I know we should but think rationally for a second. He could be anywhere and being guarded by a bunch of people." Says Nicole.

"I don't care! He would do the same for us."

"Then how about we tell Ozpin and form a plan Instead on going on a suicide run."

I think about it and after some debating I agree and we hurry back to beacon. _Stay alive Jordan. We're coming._

* * *

**Me**

I breath heavily after getting beaten for hours on end. I slump over and spit out some blood.

"This isn't fun anymore. He won't scream." Says one of the white fang members.

"Then I guess we should take it up a notch." Says another as the door opens. I look up and see them wheel in a rivet gun, monkey wrench, a bucket of water with a rag and… A car battery with jumper cables. One of the white fang members grabs the monkey wrench. He looks at me and smiles. Another one goes behind me and holds my head up. The one with the wrench comes over and slams it into my right knee shattering the bone. I scream out in pain and they laugh. He tosses the wrench aside and grabs the rivet gun next. He walks over to the side of me and shoots burning hot rivets into my right arm while all I can do is scream in pain.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Lucy**

After explaining what happened to Jordan, Ozpin found out his location from Jordan's scroll. Me and the rest of the team went out without waiting for what Ozpin had to say. We went to the location and see two guards at the door. I take out Yin and Yang and put them in bow form. I fired two arrows made of darkness and took down the guards. We go up and go into the compound. We see a bunch of doors down three hallways.

"Okay. We have to split up and find him. Nicole, You go right. Gia, Left. I'll take the middle." They nod and we go our separate ways. I go down the hall looking in every room I pass but couldn't find him. That's when I heard screaming. I ran down the hall towards where the screaming was coming from.

* * *

**Me**

My chair gets flipped so I'm on my back and the rag goes over my face. As soon as it's over my face I feel water start to get poured on my face. I couldn't breathe and kept swallowing water. The rag gets taken off and I cough up a bunch of water. They flip my chair back up and my head if forced back up. I see one of the members grab the jumper cables and spark them together. I try to squirm free but can't at all. He gets closer and plants them on my chest. I feel all the volts go through me and I tense up and scream. He takes them off and I slump over. I forced back up and he sparks them together again. By now I was so dazed I couldn't see straight. All I see is blurs of my torturers. Before he can shock me again, I hear the door get kicked in. I see the one with the jumper cables fall to the ground and soon nothing is holding my head up. I slump over and hear another thump of a body hitting the floor. I feel my wrist get untied and I fall off the chair. I hear my name get called but I felt so heavy. I feel myself get lifted off the ground and pass out instantly.

* * *

**Lucy**

After taking out the guys torturing Jordan I untied his hands. He falls to the ground and doesn't move at all. "Jordan! Jordan stay with me!" I lift him off the ground and tell the others I found him with my semblance. I stumble out the door while trying to hold Jordan up but I have difficulties. The others see me and run over to help me out. Nicole grabs his other arm while Gia covers us. We manage to get outside the facility and lay Jordan down on the ground.

"Is he alright?" asks Nicole.

"I don't know. When I found him they were torturing him. When I untied him he fell to the ground and didn't get up." Just then an airship appears. The door opens to reveal Ozpin, Goodwitch and team RWBY. Ozpin and Goodwitch rush up to us. Goodwitch leans down and checks for a pulse.

"He has a pulse but it's faint. We have to get him to a hospital now." She says and we get him inside the airship.

* * *

We arrive at the hospital and once the nurse sees Jordan she rushes over to us. "What happened to him?"

"We rescued him from a white fang stronghold." I said with panic in my voice. We lay him on a gurney and a doctor rushes him to an operation room. We couldn't follow and had to wait outside until the doctors were finished.

Hours passed until the doctor finally came out. "I have good news and bad news." He said. "The good news is we managed to save him." I breathe a sigh of relief. "The bad news is he's in a coma and we don't know when or even if he will come out of it."

"Is it alright if we see him?" I ask with my head down. The doctor nods and I walk into the room he was put in. When I enter I see his knee wrapped, His entire arm bandaged, stiches all over his body, and his side bandaged up. I sit down in a chair next to his bed. The others come in and I hear Nicole and Gia gasp at his condition. They come over and sit next to me. We all sit there and stare at him, Hoping he would wake up if we did. I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Ozpin.

"I'm gonna excuse you guys from class. You don't have to worry. He's tough. I'm sure he'll pull through." I nod and him and Goodwitch leave. _Please wake up Jordan._

* * *

**My mind**

I look around and see I'm in between a black and white scene. "Well fuck." I say and my eyes go wide. "I can talk!" I say raising my hands in the air.

"Of course you can talk." I hear behind me. I turn around and my eyes go wide.

"Hopper?" I say as I stare at the man before me. He was Bald, white, and had green blue eyes. He had a light brown goatee and wore all white.

"Good to see you too J."

"But how?"

"Apparently we all share the same afterlife. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"To give you a choice. You can come with me to the afterlife and never feel pain or have to fight again. Or you can go back to your team. To influence this I'll let you listen to what Lucy wanted to say to you when you were alone." We get teleported to the room where my body and Lucy are. Gia and Nicole left a while ago apparently.

"This feels so weird."

"What? Looking at your body?"

"Like this yeah."

"Well listen to what she has to say." We listen in as Lucy starts to talk.

"Please wake up Jordan. I don't think I can lose you. You mean everything to me. What I was trying to tell you back before the explosion was that I love you. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. So please come back to us." She says as she crys into my chest.

"Well… Didn't see that coming."

"That's because you're so dense." Hop says.

"Hey!" I say and he just laughs. "Well I wouldn't expect someone to confess as soon as I'm in a coma."

"Actually you've been in the coma for 3 days now."

"Wow. Time flies when you're dead."

"I know." We get teleported back to the black and white room and Hop looks at me. "So what do you choose J?"

I think about it and come to my final decision. "Take me back with you." He reaches out for me and I back away. He looks confused and I continue. "When the times right." He smiles at me and I head into the darkness. As I walk I notice pain coming back to me. I fall to my knees and black out.

* * *

I wake up to something heavy on my chest. I look down and see Lucy passed out. I smile a bit and raise my left arm. I place it on her head and rub gently. She stirs a bit then opens her eyes. She looks up and her eyes go wide as a smile creeps on her face. "Jordan!" She says as she wraps her arms around me. I groan in pain and she lets go. "I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're awake." I smile and I motion for her to come closer. She leans in closer and I take the moment to grab the back of her head and pull her in for a kiss. She's shocked at first but relaxes and eases into the kiss. We stay like that for a while longer until she breaks away. I smile up at her.

"_I love you too Lucy._" She hears in my head. She smiles and the door opens to reveal Gia and Nicole. They see me awake and rush over.

"You're finally awake huh Jordan." Nicole says smiling.

"Ozpin was right. You're one tough son of a bitch." Says Gia as she slaps my leg. I grunt in pain and she recoils. "Whoops." I glare at her and she rubs the back of her head.

"It's good to see you awake Mr. Stack." Came a voice from the doorway. We all look to see Ozpin standing there sipping his coffee. "Now that you're up we can transfer you to Beacons infirmary knowing how you don't like hospitals." I nod and he walks off. I yawn and the others laugh.

"You tired?" asks Gia.

"_Being in a coma is not like sleeping._" She just smiles and shakes her head.

"Then we'll let you sleep. Come on guys. Our leader needs his rest." Gia and Nicole leave the room and when Lucy gets up I grab her wrist. She looks down at me.

"_I don't want to be alone._" I say like a child. She just smiles and lays down in the bed next to me. I snuggle up to her and close my eyes. I still feel uneasy until I feel her start to rub my head. I start to relax and fall into sleep. Knowing I was safe for the night.

* * *

**Hey hey hey. It's not fat albert. It's stack. But tell me what you thought of the chapter. I was originally gonna have this be two chapters but combined them. As always till next time. Stack OUT!**


	8. Christmas and meeting most the family

**Okay so I decided to stop the poll early since most people chose the same thing a lot. I got 5 votes for Christmas, 2 for a random surprise visit, and 1 for my surprise for Lucy. It was all leaning towards Christmas so I'm just gonna do that. Also just saying this now but I will not be sticking to the months that I write these. I will jump around. Anyways to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Christmas and meeting most the family

It's been a few months since I got out of the hospital. I still wear my mask but usually take it off when in our dorm room. I'm healed physically but mentally I'm scarred for life. I lost trust in most faunus again but I still trust my team with all my heart. Gia and Nicole found out about what happened when I first woke up from my coma and keep mocking me and Lucy. We got used to it after a while. Soon after it started to snow. Today was our winter break to see family for Christmas. Well for most it was.

"Alright me and Nicole are out of here. Don't spend too much time all over each other." Teased Gia as she and Nicole waved goodbye. After they left I laid back on the bed.

"_Aren't you gonna go see your family?_" I ask.

"Yeah but are you sure you're gonna be alright all alone?" asked Lucy with a look of sadness.

"_I'll be fine. I've made it this long without seeing my family right?_" She nods and leaves the room. I sigh and look at the ceiling. _I wonder what my family's doing right now anyway?_ Just then I hear the door open back up. I look and see Lucy walk over to me. She grabs my hand and hauls me to my feet.

"Come on you. I can't let you stay here alone when it's a time to be together." She says. She drags me out the door and I struggle to keep up.

"_Lucy its fine if I stay. I don't mind._"

"Well I do and you're coming to spend Christmas with me and my family."

I smile knowing she already made up her mind about this. "_Okay but one thing._" She stops and looks at me. "_What am I supposed to wear._" She opens her mouth to speak until she realizes I don't have a bag with me.

"Crap!" She says and I laugh in my head with a smile on my face.

* * *

After I pack we take an airship to Vale. Once down there I realize something else. "_How are we getting to your house?_"

"I took a taxi to vale so I don't know how we're going to get there." I sigh and tell her to wait. I walk off towards the airship parking lot and find the car I bought with money I earned when I couldn't sleep. I see my car and hop in **(The car looks like the 2014 DODGE CHALLENGER RALLYE REDLINE RWD. It's black with a red stripe and red interiors.)**. I start the car and head back only to see Lucy looking around. I stop right in front of her and roll the window down. "Holy Crap! Where did you get money for this?!" I shrug nonchalantly and pop the trunk. I get out, put the bags in and open the door for Lucy before getting back in myself.

"_So… Where to?_" She sees the GPS and types in her address. I smile as I start to drive off.

It took us a couple hours of driving to finally get into Lucy's hometown. The town itself was just a normal town with a mall, High school, Stores, gas station here and there. Just a normal town with normal things. "_No wonder you left. This place is a little too normal._" She hits my arm playfully.

"It is normal. That's why I wanted to leave. To see more exciting places. Meet different people. Not be someone so… Normal." I chuckle a bit at that. "What's so funny?"

"_Back where I came from I wanted to be a cameraman just so I could go and see new places and meet new people. You're just like me._" She smiles and leans into me. I wrap my right arm around her until she sits up excited. We entered a little subdivision and could see her house. The house was two stories and was just big enough to house 5 people. I park in the driveway and we get out. She runs to the door while I grab the bags. I hear the door open and hear a younger girl cheer in delight.

"Sis! You made it!" She says as the girl hugs Lucy. The girl was shorter than Lucy at 5'8" and had cat ears like Lucy and purple eyes. Only difference was that she had black hair with Blonde spots in it and her eyes. I walk up with the bags just as an older woman comes to greet her. She had Long blonde hair with black spots like Lucy and had purple eyes.

"It good to have you home Lucy." She says with a smile.

"It's good to be home." Says Lucy with a smile. "Is dad home?"

"No he's not. He'll be back by tomorrow evening."

"Thank god. Oh yeah. I hope you don't mind but I brought someone as well." Lucy steps back and pushes me over. I have a nervous look on my face as I see her Younger sister and mother. "Mom. Sis. This is Jordan Stack. He's my team leader and Boyfriend from Beacon." I look around nervously and Lucy notices. "It's alright Jordan. They won't hurt you." She says soothingly.

"_This is why I didn't want to come along. Both meeting your family and the fact that your family is faunus just don't go hand in hand._"

She sighs as she understands how I feel. "Sorry about him. He doesn't really trust faunus that well." Her mother narrows her eyes and my hand eases toward Lilith. "Mom! There's a reason he doesn't trust faunus. Just calm down." The mother moves toward me and my hand rests on Lilith. Lucy steps between us and looks at her mom. "Mom stop! Listen. How about we all go inside and I can tell you the reason for why he doesn't trust faunus. Okay?"

Her mother looks at me, her daughter, then back to me. She sighs. "Alright fine. But it better be a good reason." She says and walks inside. Lucy's sister follows after her.

Lucy sighs and looks at me. "Sorry but you know where my mom comes from. You not trusting faunus while dating one. It doesn't make sense. I'll explain everything to her so don't worry." I nod and we walk inside. I put the bags down by the door while Lucy sits on the couch. I follow after her and sit next to her, Not daring to make eye contact with her mother.

"Alright Lucy. Why don't you tell us why he doesn't trust faunus. And while you're at it, Why he's dating you if he doesn't trust them." Lucy explains to them how I'm from another world and how the white fang tortured me not once but twice and how it took her some time to gain my trust. After everything was explained her mother nods in understanding with a saddened look. Even her sister had tears going down her face. Her mother turns to me and I look everywhere but at her. "I'm sorry for before. I didn't know you went through that much. How about we start over." She puts a smile on her face and reaches out her hand. "I'm Linda. It's nice to meet you Jordan." I relax a bit and shake her hand. As soon as I let go, Lucy's sister jumps on me and hugs me.

"I can't believe you went through all that." She says while crying. I sit there feeling a bit awkward and look to Lucy for help.

"Hailey, I think Jordan's a little uncomfortable with you hugging him like that."

Hailey looks at her sister then to me and hops off. "Sorry. It's just you've been through a lot and I thought that might help a little." She says while looking away slightly.

I relax and nod to her. "You don't talk much do you?" asks Linda.

"Actually he can't talk." Her mother looks at her confused. "The first time Jordan was captured they cut his vocal cords." I growl in response making her mother and sister jump. "He's trying to say it's true."

"So how can you understand him?" asks Hailey.

"My semblance Hailey. Remember? I can read minds and connect peoples thoughts to each other?"

"Oh yeah."

"Speaking of which, I should probably let him talk to you guys." Lucy looks at me and nods.

"_Uhh… Hi?_" Hailey and Linda start laughing at my response. I just look down in shame while Lucy puts her arm around me.

Hailey composes herself a bit to ask a question. "So why is he the leader anyways?"

"Well his semblance makes him stronger than anyone and he also came up with a plan to take out a taijitu."

"That can't be the only reason." Says Linda.

"Well he did take out a deathstalker all by himself." That made Her mother and sister stop laughing and stare in disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Hailey shouted. "A deathstalker is one of the most dangerous grimm out there. Not to mention hard to kill."

"_Not with my special rounds._" I say causing them all to look at me. I sigh and explain. "_I have normal rounds and my special dust rounds. The dust rounds are one's I made myself. It has all types of normal dust inside. It's like an explosion from an amped grenade launcher._" Everyone but Lucy looks shocked at what I said.

"How are you this smart?" asks Linda.

"_It not that I'm smart. It's that I'm broken. After what happened with the white fang I was gonna use these rounds to kill every last white fang member and leave no trace._" Everyone, including Lucy, was shocked at that. "_What? I'm good at strategy and thinking up weapons._"

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Asks Hailey. "How can you talk about killing a man as easily as breathing?"

I sigh. "_I can talk about it so easily because I had to fight my way out the first time I was captured. I killed countless people, all just so I could be free of the pain that I was in. You won't understand until you've been tortured and had to escape. Life is never the same after that._"

It was quiet for a while until Linda decides to change the subject. "So Jordan. What do you do in your spare time?"

I shrug. "_Haven't really had spare time to myself_."

"Well what did you do before you came here?"

I think for a bit. "_I used to play guitar back home._"

"Oh so you played guitar. Did you ever sing?"

"_Sometimes I would sing. My parents liked whenever I played something or learned something new_."

"So you like music? What do you listen to?" I pull out my scroll which I transferred all my music from my ipod to. I scroll down the list and play afterlife by avenged sevenfold. They all listen to the song and Hailey starts to bob her head to the beat. After the song's done Hailey just smiles.

"That was awesome! Is all music like this where you're from?" asks Hailey.

"_Not all of it. Some is heavier and some is lighter. Some just describe what the band was like growing up and others about their lives or loved ones._"

"I want to visit your world." I chuckle at that.

"_It's actually quite boring. Nothing like here. We fight over a lot of things._"

"Well it's getting pretty late. We should head to bed." States Linda. "We can talk more tomorrow. There's a spare room you can use upstairs on the right."

"Actually mom. We share a bed at Beacon." Says Lucy.

"Oh really now." Says Linda as she glares at me. I look around nervously until Lucy steps back in.

"It's not what you think mom! Jordan has nightmares of the white fang when he's alone. I learned this when he drank around 15 cups of coffee for a couple weeks straight. We sleep together so he doesn't have nightmares."

Linda sighs in relief. "Thank god. I thought he took advantage of his position as leader for a second." Lucy let that sink in and her cheeks went redder than the stripe on my car.

"MOM!" She shouts and Linda just laughs.

"Alright but no funny business you two." I nod and Linda and Hailey go upstairs. Lucy sighs and I put my arm around her.

"_Your family reminds me of mine_." I say. "_Joke about everything but still care._"

"Yeah. They're great." She smiles and stands up. "Come on we should get to bed." She grabs my hand and we go upstairs. I go into the bathroom and change into some black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I look at my arm and frown to myself. Then I get an idea and reach into my bag. I pull out some gauze and wrap both my arms. I look at my handy work and smile. I go over to the room Lucy went into and knocked. "Come in." I open the door and she was laying in her bed with her usual leopard pants and a yellow shirt. I walk over and she notices what I did with my arms. "Why are your arms wrapped?"

I shrug. "_Just another way to hide the scars I guess._" She does a sad smile and moves over on her bed. I take off my pistol holsters and put them on the nightstand then climb in and wrap my arms around her.

"Not gonna take off your mask?"

"_I don't trust your family that well._" She laughs and wraps her arms around me and we fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Hey! How do you like that? Next chapter will show the father. Oh joy. We all know that feeling. Anyways, Stack out.**


	9. QA

**Hey everyone! Decided to do something for you guys. And that is a Q/A! Basically you can ask any of the characters anything and we will answer truthfully. Just follow this layout.**

**Dear (Name of character or me.)**

**Your question**

**Signed (Your name.)**

**Hope to hear from you guys!**


	10. Meeting the rest and new mask

**Hey. So I might go to college soon! XD I'm soo happy! On to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Meeting the rest and new mask

I wake up to Lucy shifting under me. I look up and see she's awake and trying to get up without disturbing me. But she's failing miserably. "_What are you doing?_"

She's shocked after noticing I'm awake. "Sorry. I was trying to let you sleep."

I smile and snuggle into her. "_It's fine. I probably wouldn't have waken up otherwise._" I stand up and stumble over to my bag to grab some fresh clothes.

"You want some coffee for when you come down?"

"_Oh ya._" I say, making her giggle a bit. She heads down stairs while I head for the shower. After the shower I head down stairs in clean clothes and see Lucy pouring coffee. I smile and start to walk up to her.

I reach my arm out till I hear, "Lucy! Get down!" I look towards the voice just as a gunshot rings out and something hits my mask. I fall backwards and lay on the ground dazed. Lucy comes over to check on me.

"Jordan! Are you okay?" She asks with panic in her voice. I look at her just as I realize what happened.

"_Was I just shot at?!_" Lucy sighs in relief and looks over to the doorway.

"Lucy get away from him." I hear and look to where the voice is and see a man around my height with short Black hair with golden brown eyes like Lucy. He was pointing a gun at me and was glaring at me.

"What the hell dad?! You could have killed him!" Just then Linda comes down and sees the situation.

"What's going on here?! I heard a gunshot."

"Dad just shot Jordan!"

"What?!" Linda looks at the man. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"He was going to attack her! I wasn't just gonna let that happen." Says the man now wondering why they were defending me. I get on my knees and stand up. My mask falls off due to the fact that it was fully cracked from the bullet round that bounced off. Linda gasps at my face while I stare at the man with dead eyes. "Stay down!" He says. I take a step towards him and he raises his gun. "Stay BACK!" He shouted. I activate my semblance and freeze time. I rush at him and take the gun out of his hands and get behind him. I resume time as he looks around for me. "Where did he go and where's my gun?" I put the barrel of the gun to his head and he turns around.

"Jordan Stop! He doesn't know about you yet!" yells Lucy. I cock the gun and the man starts to shake in fear. Lucy comes over and puts a hand on my arm. "Just calm down. He didn't mean it." I look at her and the life goes back into my eyes. I let the clip drop to the floor, empty the chamber, and put the gun on the table. Lucy comes over and wraps her arms around me. "It's okay. He doesn't know about what happened."

"Okay? Someone want to fill me in on why Lucy is trying to console an escaped psychopath?" Says the man and Linda slaps him in the back of the head.

"Don't call him that! And where do you get off on just shooting at him?" She says.

"What am I missing here?"

Linda sighs and comes over to me. "This is Jordan. He's Lucy's boyfriend and team leader from BEACON." She puts emphasis on that last word and the man realized what he did.

"Oh crap. I will admit. That was mostly my fault."

Lucy and Linda look at him in disbelief. "Mostly?! That was entirely your fault!"

"Well he was wearing a mask made for psychos. Anyone would think he was a escaped Psycho."

"He wore the mask so he wouldn't have to worry us with. THIS!" She says motioning to the scars. I sigh and start to head for the door.

"Jordan. Where are you going?" asked Lucy.

"_To get a new mask._" I open the door then feel someone grab my arm. I turn and see Lucy. Then I remembered I didn't know where to get a mask. "_I need your help for that._"

"I knew you would. So let's go." I head out the door but before she does she looks to her mother. "Tell dad what happened. I don't want to see him right now." I open the door to my car and me and Lucy get in. I start up the engine and look to her.

"_So where to?_"

She thinks and gets an Idea. "I got just the place."

"_Alright but I think you should drive._"

She looks at me confused. "Why?"

"_Kickbacks finally kicking in._" I say as I lay my head on her shoulder. I wake up and notice that we haven't moved. I look at her and she's looking out the window. "_Why didn't you drive?_"

She looks at me and smiles. "I don't trust myself to drive a car like this."

I smile at her comment. "_Nope._" I say and undo my seatbelt. She looks at me and I pat my lap. "_Come on you. You'll get used to it better this way._" She shakes her head but moves over and sits on my lap. I start the car and she takes the wheel. We back out of the driveway and are soon heading for the mall.

* * *

When we get to the mall, we park and head inside. I look around and noticed the mall was huge. It probably had one of every store out there. I feel Lucy grab my hand and she leads me to a store made just for masks. We enter and I see different types of masks around. Wood, Metal, Plastic, and many different other kinds of materials. I look around and I stop at one certain mask. It was made of metal and the right bottom part had a bronze skeleton jaw **(Rios Bronze from army of two devils cartel)**.

"Like the mask?" I look up to see the shop owner looking at me. I nod to him and he looks at me. "I can see why you want a mask. Hide the scars am I right?" I look away but nod. "Don't worry. It's nothing to be ashamed of. But that mask cost around 700 Lien. Are you sure you have enough?" I take out my wallet and hand him the cash. He looks shocked for a minute but regains his composure. "How do you have this much money?"

I take out my scroll and type, "I'm a student at Beacon. I do jobs and get paid. That's how."

"Ah. So a hunter in training. What are you doing in our small little town then? I've never seen you around before." I look over to Lucy and notice she's being hit on by some guys. "Your girl?" I nod to him. "Aren't you gonna help her?" I shake my head and count down. 3… 2… 1… _Shink_. Soon Lucy brings a blade to the guys throat and him and his buddies run out of the store. "Ah. She's a badass and a beauty. You're lucky man." I smile and nod. "You don't talk much do you?"

"Can't." I type. "My vocal cords were cut from me."

The owner looks shocked at that. "What?! Why would you do that?"

I glare at him and type, "Not by choice. None of these scars were from fighting grimm. They were from torture sessions. Now drop the subject." The man looks at me frowning.

"I understand. It's painful. Say no more. The mask is yours my friend." I take the mask and put it on. I go behind Lucy and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and jumps back surprised. I flip up the mask and she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that!" She says as she hits me in the arm. I chuckle at her and wrap my arm around her. "So that's the mask you chose?" I nod. "It's actually pretty cool looking. I like it." I pull her closer and nuzzle into her. As we exit the shop, we hear someone call out to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy! Is that you?" We turn to the voice and see a girl with long brown hair and dog ears on her head.

"Nina? Is that you?" Says Lucy and runs up to hug her. "It's been forever. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good." That's when she notices me. I tilt my head to the side and look at her. "That guy over there is a little creepy. I mean why does he wear a mask?"

Lucy turns around and walks over to me. She drags me over to Nina and introduces me. "Jordan this is Nina. She's an old friend of mine. Nina this is Jordan. My boyfriend." Nina's mouth drops open as she stares at me.

"Your boyfriend?" I look at her and she shifts in place. "He's a bit scary don't you think?"

"He's really nice. It's just he doesn't like to show his actual face much to new people."

"I see." She looks at me again and I just wave awkwardly. "So I have an Idea. Why don't we get some food and catch up?"

"Alright. Lets go."

Nina turns around and instantly bumps into someone. "Oops sorry about that."

"I don't want your apology you filthy animal." Says the man as him and his group surround Nina. I see where this is going and step in. I tap on the leaders shoulder and he turns to me. "What do you want huh?"

"I want you to leave her alone. Or you'll regret it." I type into my scroll.

"Whatever asshole." He goes to turn around but I stop him. He turns back to me. "Get out of here" He yells as he goes to punch my face. His fist hits my mask and he clutches it screaming. The others surround me and I decide to end it quickly. "Get him!" I freeze time and smash all of their heads into the ground hard enough to knock them out and resume time. They all fall over at once and lay on the ground groaning in pain.

* * *

**Lucy**

Before the fight started between Jordan and the group I went over to Nina. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. But shouldn't we help him?" asks Nina in return.

"Nah. He's got this. Besides He's part of why I do what I do." Nina was just about to respond when the group all fell at once. They lay there groaning in pain while Jordan walks over to us.

"How did he."

"His semblance." Nina looks at me. "He can stop time." Jordan comes over and Offers Nina a hand. She takes it and we all go to the food court. We get our food and sit down in a booth. Jordan lays his head on my shoulder and I know he's sleeping off his semblances Kickback.

"So why is he sleeping on your shoulder?"

"Well you see it all started a while back." I proceed to tell Nina about how I'm going to beacon and how I met Jordan when he wakes up. "Hey sleepyhead. Have a nice nap?" He nods and I just giggle.

"So you say you go to beacon now. Are you the leader of the team?"

"No. He is." I say pointing to Jordan.

"What?! How is he the leader?"

"Well he's strong and smart."

"I see. But this still doesn't explain why he slept on your shoulder earlier."

"Oh. Well you see." I look over to Jordan and he just nods at me. "Jordan was taken hostage by the white fang a while back when he first got to remnant. He's not from our world so when he came here he was tortured for info about his world." Nina gasps at this. "He didn't really trust faunus all that well so me and the team tried to help him with that. Only problem was he wouldn't sleep at night. I've caught him a couple times leaving the room late at night and not showing back up till early in the morning."

Jordan coughs as he was drinking his soda. "_Wait you KNEW?!_" Nina is shocked and is looking around for who said that.

"Yes I did Jordan."

"Wait that was Jordan?!" asked Nina.

"Yeah. I can have him speak in other's heads so he can communicate. Anyways, One day I stopped him and asked him why he wasn't sleeping. He said ever since he left that white fang outpost he has nightmares about what they did to him. I made a suggestion to sleep with me for a night and see what happens and he took me up on it. He hasn't had a nightmare since."

"I see. So does he trust the faunus now?"

I shake my head. "Not yet all of our work was put to rest the second time he was captured. They tortured him even worst then and…" I trail off as tears start to form in my eyes. I feel an arm wrap around me and notice Jordan looking at me.

"_It put me in the hospital. I was in a Coma for around three days._" I start to cry and Jordan pulls me closer. He lays his head next to me and tries to comfort me.

"That's horrible. I can't believe that they would do that." Says Nina.

"Anyways." I say as I recompose myself. "We should probably get going. It's getting really late."

"Yeah. I'll see you later Lucy and It was nice to meet you Jordan." He nods his head and we get up to leave.

* * *

**Me**

After we get back to Lucy's house I look at her. "_You sure you're okay?_"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You don't have to worry." I nod and we head for the door. I open it and hear another gunshot and feel something bounce off the mask. I fall backwards in surprise and look at Lucy.

"_What the fuck?! That's the second fucking time I've been shot today!_" Lucy sighs and steps inside.

"Who shot him?!" She yells. I get back up and shake off the disorientation. I walk through the door again to Lucy glaring at a guy with Short Black hair, Lilac eyes, and Blonde cat ears.

"What? He just waltzed into our house uninvited. He could have been here to kill us all."

Lucy growls in frustration. "You are just like dad!" She yells. I walk up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"_I'm good. Mask deflected the shot._" She sighs in relief. "_So who's this?_" I say gesturing to the guy she was yelling at.

"This is my stupid brother, Drake. He's a hunter but is way to overprotective."

"I am not!" He yells in defense. Then he looks at me. "Wait I know you. The psycho who took Ellie hostage!" He raises his gun again and fires at my face. The round bounces off and I flinch from it. I glare at him and take out LILITH. I smack away his gun and place the blade to his head.

"_I am not a psycho. And for your information I was tortured by faunus when I didn't even know where I was. She was a faunus so I assumed she was after me. I didn't want to kill her back then but you. You tried killing me twice now. I have no issues with killing you._" He glares at me with hate in his eyes. Just then a woman with white hair and dog ears comes down stairs. Wait… It's the same one from that day! What are the odds?

"What's going on here?" She asked. She looks at me and takes out a baton and turns it into a pistol. "Who the hell are you?!"

I turn to Lucy. "_I'm gonna get shot again aren't I?_" She nods and I sigh. "_You mind connecting me to her?_" Lucy nods and gives me the go ahead. I turn to her but before I can say anything Drake tries to smack the gun away. He moves it to the side but I take out LUCY and put it back where LILITH was and press harder. He grunts in pain as I break skin and I look at him. "_Behave._" I turn back to the woman. "_Nice to see you again._" She gets a look of confusion on her face.

"What are you talking about? We've never met before!"

"_On the contrary._" I move my mask up and her face turns to one of shock. "_I held you hostage at a white fang compound after you tried to save me. Sorry by the by._"

"I see. But why are you pointing a gun at Drake?" she says with danger in her voice.

"_He tried to shoot me in the face twice. Why not?_" She sighs and puts her weapon away. I look back to Drake. "_As for you. If you try to shoot me again, I will kill you._"

"You wouldn't kill me." He says with a smirk.

"_I've killed people before. That's how I escaped the compound. I can kill you and not feel a thing._" We glare at each other until Linda comes in and speaks up.

"Okay boys! That's enough." I flip my mask back down and glare at him one last time before taking my gun off his head. "Drake be nice to Lucy's boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!?" He yells as he looks at me. "I'm not gonna let her go out with a lunatic!"

"_Too late._" I say and he starts to come toward me. He grabs me by my throat and puts me against the wall. I take out LILITH at the same time and place it to his gut. I tap the blade to his gut and he looks down. He growls and lets me go. I sigh and start to head for the front door.

"Where you going now Jordan?" Lucy asked almost as if this is a common thing.

"_Motel._" I say and look back at Drake. "_Too many people trying to kill me._" Lucy sighs and walks out the door first. I look over my shoulder to Drake before I leave. "_People like you and the white fang made me this way. Remember that._" I leave and head to the car. Lucy's already inside and waiting all while looking depressed. I enter the car and she puts on a smile. "_Don't try hiding it. I saw you were depressed._" She returns to her formal state after that. "_What's wrong?_"

"It's just… My brother and father both shot at you without thinking. I don't know what to do about them."

I lean over and bring her in for a hug. "_It's alright. Your father didn't know and your brother is just mad about something I did in the past._"

"Do you think I should forgive them for this?"

"_That's something only you can decide._" I say as I let her go and start the car. I back out of the driveway and we head off.

* * *

We find a motel and buy a room for the night. I change in the bathroom and re wrap my arms. I exit the bathroom and see Lucy on the bed in deep thought with a frown on her face. I take off my mask and guns and lay them on the nightstand. I get in bed and wrap my arm around her while resting my head on her.

"_Still thinking about your dad and bro?_"

She snaps out of it and looks at me. "Yeah. I don't know if I should forgive my brother but I can forgive my dad."

I kiss her on her head and she looks at me. "_Just sleep on it. It will help you a lot._"

She smiles at me and leans in for a kiss. I accept it and kiss her back. "This is why I love you. You know just what to say." She smiles at me and nuzzles into my chest. I hold her close and watch as she falls asleep. I close my eyes and soon follow her lead.

* * *

**Hey guys So here you go. Hope you guys liked it. Also I will still do the Q/A as we go. So send in the questions on a profile we can respond to. Hope to hear from you. Stack out.**


	11. Ice skating, Ex, and Memories

Chapter 10: Ice skating, Ex, and memories

We wake up the next morning and get ready for the day. We hit a little restaurant for breakfast. After that we went back to Lucy's house where no one was up yet.

We go inside and I decide to cook for everyone. "Are you sure you know how to cook?"

"_With my family we had fend for yourself nights. We were either too tired or forgot to make dinner for the whole family and we had to cook for ourselves._"

"That really doesn't answer my question." She says. I lift up my mask and kiss her.

"_Yes. I can cook._" She smiles and I start to make breakfast. By the time I cook the bacon, which was last, Hailey walks down the steps and comes in the kitchen. She looks around and sees the all the food on the table. Scrambled eggs, Waffles, Pancakes, sausage, toast, crepes, and lastly bacon.

"Wow!" She says amazed. "Did you guys cook all of this?"

"Mostly Jordan did. I helped a little but not much." Lucy says.

Hailey looks at me in amazement just as I bring off the last of the bacon. "I didn't know you could cook!"

"_Neither did your sister._" I put down the rest of the bacon just as everyone else comes in to the kitchen. They all look at the food with their mouths open. "_Enjoy._" I say as I grab a strip of bacon. Everyone sits down and starts to dig in. I sit down with Lucy as everyone enjoys the food. We eat together when suddenly Linda speaks up.

"So which of you made the food?"

"That would be Jordan mom." Says Lucy. Everyone stops and looks at me.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

I shrug. "_I usually have to make my own food so I learned by trial and error._"

"So you learned to cook like this all on your own?" asked Ellie.

"_Yeah._" Everyone just stares in shock at me. "_Food's getting cold._" I point out and everyone goes back to eating.

* * *

After everyone was finished eating we decided to go out and Ice skate as a group. Hailey was zooming around while Linda and her husband, Steve, were skating around with each other. Drake and Ellie decided not to go and stayed at the house. I just finished putting on my skates when Lucy wobbles over to me. I chuckle a bit while she just frowns at me.

"Shut up! I was never really good at Ice skating." She says pouting. I just chuckle and pat her head.

"_Come on. I'll help you out._" I take her hand and we head out on the ice. She stumbles a bit but I manage to hold her up. We skate around a bit with her stumbling on some parts but finally she gets use to it. "_There you go. You're getting the hang of it._"

"Yeah I a- AAHHH!" She falls and I try not to laugh. I skate over to her and help her up.

"_Hey you had it going for a good bit._"

"How are you so good at this?"

"_Every year me and my family would go skating. I guess I just got used to it._"

"I see. You and your family must have been rich!"

"_Nope. We were living paycheck to paycheck believe it or not. We had to save up just to do fun things like go to the movies._"

"I see." We skate around some more with Lucy slowly getting better and better at it. "Do you miss them?"

"_What do you mean?_"

"Do you miss your family?"

I get a little depressed at that statement. "_Every day._"

We stay quiet for a while until she speaks up. "So have any idea what you want for Christmas?"

"_I already have you. Isn't that enough?_"

"Awww. You sweet talker." She says and leans into me.

"_The real question is what do you want?_"

She thinks for a bit and shrugs. "Don't know. I really don't want anything."

"_Well I think I got something you might like._"

"Oh and what's that?"

"_I can't tell you or show you till we head back to beacon._"

"Aww you mean you already bought me a gift?"

"_Well I bought it for me while you guys visited your families but I think you would like it._"

"I see. Well I can't wait to see it." She says and falls down again. I just smile and help her up.

* * *

We get to Lucy's house when a guy walks up to us.

"Lucy! I didn't know you were back in town."

"Oh no." she says as her face pales.

"_You alright?_"

"Y-Yeah. Just fine. Let's just get inside."

"Aw don't ignore me baby." Said the man again. I turn around and a guy with brown spiky hair and light blue eyes was standing there. He was around my height at 6'0" and was more muscular than me.

I look at Lucy. "_Friend of yours?_"

"He's my ex." She says a bit scared.

"Who you calling ex? We don't break up unless I say we break up!"

"_He's one of those guys._" I say.

"No we broke up before I left town."

"What was that bitch?" He reaches for her and I grab the guy's wrist. "Stay out of this you masked freak." I squeeze down on his wrist and he gets it. "Oh? So you don't want me to touch her?" I stare at him and he just laughs. "What? Too good to talk to me?" I growl in response to him. He pulls back and I let go of his wrist. He starts to turn away but quickly turns back and punches me in the gut. I double over but quickly recover and tackle him to the ground. I pull my arm back to punch but Lucy stops me.

"Jordan Don't!" I stop mid punch and look at her. "His father owns a big company. If you hurt him his father will send people after you." I look back at the guy on the ground who's smirking.

"_Let him._" I punch the guy in the face multiple times, pick him up, and toss him into the street.

He gets up and glares at me. "You'll pay for that." He growls. I just spread my arms out in an 'oh well' gesture. He runs off and I look back at Lucy.

"Are you insane!? Nothing can stop his family! He's untouchable!"

"_Not everything is untouchable._"

"His family is."

"_Wait till you see my trump card. Now what's the name of the company?_"

"Darkson inc." she says reluctantly.

"_Don't worry. I think I know someone who could help._"

"You sure he can help?"

"_I'm positive. Now let's go inside._" We open the door and see Ellie and Drake on the couch watching TV. "_Hey._" They look at me and Ellie smiles.

"Hey Jordan. Hey Lucy. Have fun Ice skating?"

"_I had to help Lucy out but yeah._" Lucy elbows my arm playfully.

"I see. Speaking of. Thanks for breakfast this morning."

"_No prob._" I go over and sit on the other couch and Lucy lays on my lap. "_So what are you watching._"

"Don't know. We've been watching random things on TV."

I shrug and look down at Lucy who looks a little concerned. "_You alright?_" That got her brother and Ellie to look at her.

"What's wrong sis? Did he do something to you?" asked Drake, glaring at me.

"It's not that Drake." She sighs looks at the ground. "He hit Danny."

Drake's eyes go wide and he glares at me. "What the hell!? Why would you hit someone who could make you disappear?!"

"_No one is untouchable. I told you that Lucy._" She mumbles something and I poke her cheek. "_How about I make that call now? Would that put you at ease a bit?_"

"It would a little."

I pull out my scroll and dial the number of one of my acquaintances. He picks up on the second ring. "Jordan! What can I do for you buddy?"

I type in the little chat box, "Need info on Darkson inc. The dirtier the better."

"Whoa! Why do you want info on them?"

"My girlfriend's ex is the CEO's son."

He laughs. "That can't be it. What else happened?"

"I beat the shit out of him for attempting to hurt her."

His smile vanishes. "Damn bro. A bit harsh don't you think?"

"No. He called her a bitch and is controlling. It wasn't enough if you ask me."

"Damn. His son is a real piece of work. Okay. I'll look into them. Just be careful Jordan. I've heard what happens to people who attack his son."

"You know me."

"Exactly!"

I roll my eyes at that. "See ya Kurt." I hang up and Look at Lucy. "_Better?_"

She smiles at that. "Yeah. Better."

"_Good. You're better when you're happy._" She snuggles into me and I hear Ellie.

"AWWW. Why don't you ever complement me like that?"

"I… I don't know… You're just a smooth motherfucker aren't you Jordan?" says Drake.

"_I am when I want to be. And even when I'm not, I'm still smooth._"

"I never figured out one thing about you Jordan." Says Ellie with a confused look on her face.

"_And that is?_"

"The whole time you've been here you've had bandages on your arms. Why?"

"_I… Don't want to talk about it._" Lucy looks at the ground saddened.

"I won't push if you don't want to talk." She says.

"But I will! So why do you wear them?" says Drake with a smirk on his face.

"_I don't want to talk about it._" I say a bit more aggravated.

"Then take them OFF!" He says as he jumps at me with his arm outstretched. I try to dive out of the way but forgot about Lucy and we both tumbled to the floor. We groan and I get off her only for her brother to grab the gauze on my right arm. I try to pull away but due to the wear and tear of wearing it all day and night it rips exposing my arm. I hear Ellie gasp at my arm that looked like it was burned and the burn divots were the size of rivets all up my arm. I turn around and punch Drake right in the face while he stares at my arm shocked. I took one step but felt something grab my wrist. I turn around and see Lucy staring at me and shaking her head. I calm down a bit and sigh. I look back to Drake and glare.

"_Get a good look. I cover these up so I don't remember what happened. So Lucy doesn't have to remember what happened. After all. I almost died from these wounds once. I doubt I'll be as lucky next time._" With that I turn around and head upstairs with Lucy.

* * *

I find some spare Gauze in my bag and re-wrap my arm. After I'm done I see Lucy looking down and shaking a bit. I walk over and put my hand on hers.

"_Hey. It's alright. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere._" She looks up at me and I see tears in her eyes. I take off my mask and put it down on the nightstand. "_I'm not gonna go anywhere. I'll always be there with you._"

She sniffles and nods. "I know. But remembering what they did to you." I stop her by kissing her. She stiffens up but eases into the kiss more and more, as if I was gonna leave and never come back. She wraps her arms around me and I feel a tear fall down her face. I pull away and look at her.

"_Don't worry. I won't leave._" She nods and we get in the bed. She snuggles up close to me and I wrap my arms around her as if I'm protecting her from the world. Little did I know. I was.

* * *

**Hey People! I had nothing to say when I started this so now. Here I Am! Hope you enjoyed the little filler episode along with some more plot twists. That's right. PLOT TWISTS! Let me know if you liked it or not. I love to hear from you guys. Until next time. Stack out.**


End file.
